Prisons Artificielles
by Asrial
Summary: Loki a reçut sa punition de la main même d'Odin. A présent, il est en probation. Il doit apprendre à vivre seul parmi les mortels sans aller demander d'aide à son frère. Ce qui serait bien, c'est que Thor le lâche un peu aussi. Sinon, il va finir par détruire une fois de plus tout ce que son frère a construit. J'ai dit que Loki faisait de la pole dance ?


Prisons Artificielles

"- Je vous assure, mes amis. Mon frère ne peut plus causer le moindre dégât ! Père a fait les choses bien. Sa magie a été tempérée. Il ne peut plus l'utiliser que pour se protéger, protéger quelqu'un ou pour sa vie quotidienne."

"- Thor, ton frère a été repéré dans des endroits louches tous les soirs depuis dix-huit mois. Même s'il n'a causé aucun problème, il est plus que temps de lui rappeler qu'on le surveille quand même." Soupira Clint pour la centième fois.

Thor fit la moue.

Il n'aimait pas ainsi empiéter sur la vie de son frère et encore moins maintenant.

Leur dernière rencontre avait été…Sportive….

Loki lui avait jeté à la figure tout ce qu'il avait trouvé puis l'avait insulté longuement sur tous les tons.  
Ca plus que tout le reste avait convaincu Odin, merci à sa vie intelligence, que le problème de son fils était plus un problème familial qu'autre chose.

Odin avait donc réglé le problème de son turbulent de fils comme n'importe quel père de l'univers pouvait régler un souci similaire.

Il lui avait collé la fessée de sa vie à lui en mettre le postérieur à vif puis avait renvoyé le jeune prince en larmes dans ses appartements où il était resté au coin pendant six mois.  
Enfin, il l'avait renvoyé sur terre pour trouver un travail et se débrouiller seul le temps qu'il se calme un peu.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Asgard, Loki avait été persuadé d'être mit à mort ou une joyeuseté équivalente. Après tout, on lui avait fait coudre les lèvres pour avoir coupé les cheveux d'une fille ! Alors pour avoir tenté de détruire un royaume et prendre le contrôle d'un autre… Qu'elle importance qu'il n'a pas été lui-même, ou contrôlé, ou complètement traumatisé ?

Aucune…  
Et voilà qu'Odin le traitait pour la première fois comme Loki l'avait toujours voulu : Comme un fils qui a fait une bêtise.

Ca plus que tout le reste l'avait adoucit, calmé et…Rassuré.

Malgré tout, il était encore le fils d'Odin.

Loki avait donc accepté le reste de sa punition sans protester.

"- Loki sait très bien ce qu'il a droit ou pas de faire. Père lui a ordonné de rester tranquille sur Midgar et de s'intégrer. C'est ce que mon frère fait. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est juste trouvé un travail !"

Cela figea les Avengers.

"- Un… Travail ? Tu plaisantes ?"

"- Bien sûr que non, Ami Barton. Mon père veut que mon frère apprenne à connaître les mortels. Mon frère devait donc ce trouver un logement, un travail et faire profil bas. Comme nous n'avons pas entendu parler de lui et que je n'ai pas été contacté par Heimdall, j'en conclu qu'il a réussi le tout. En dix-huit mois, il aurait largement eut le temps de commettre quelque exaction s'il l'avait voulu."

Le groupe finit par s'arrêter devant le videur de la boite de nuit qui les observa des pieds à la tête avant de les faire entrer.

"- Non, mais Thor, soyons raisonnable, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton frère peut faire dans une BOITE DE NUIT ?"

"- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une boite de nuit." Soupira le dieu.

"- C'est un endroit où on danse, on boit et on s'amuse." Expliqua Tony en poussant tout le monde à l'intérieur pour payer les entrées.

Le milliardaire prit une table, fallait pas rire non plus, non loin de la scène.

"- C'est pas vraiment une boite de nuit." S'étonna Natasha.

"- Si, mais y a une salle de show et plusieurs pistes en plus des salles pour danser. Pour l'instant, on va se poser là et on cherchera Loki plus tard."

"- On est pas là pour s'imbiber, Stark !"

Tony haussa les épaules puis commanda un verre. Un à un, les autres l'imitèrent.

"- Ami Stark, quelles sont ces barres au milieu des tables ?"

"- Ce sont des barres de pole dance. Il y a des danseuses. Tu peux les payer pour qu'elles viennent danser directement sur ta table. Mais faut pas toucher ! Interdit ! Juste regarder… Bon, après, si elles te filent un rancard, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais c'est hors des heures de boulot."

"- Et il n'y a pas que des filles !" Roucoula Natasha en voyant trois délicieuses jeunes femmes et trois jeunes hommes tout aussi délicieux entrer sur la scène principale pour une danse aussi lascive que langoureuse.

Thor et Steve en restèrent la mâchoire sur la table.  
Ces gens étaient habillés de façon plus que minimaliste ! C'était indécent !...  
Et particulièrement excitant il fallait bien l'admettre.

Amusé, les quatre autres Avengers regardèrent leurs deux camardes passer au rouge puis au livide puis à nouveau au rouge lorsque Tony fit signe a un des danseurs et une de ses collègues de les rejoindre.

Il leur donna a chacun deux billets de 500 puis les laissa performer sur leur table, juste pour le fun de voir les deux pauvre blondinets tenter de fuir de honte en coulant de leur siège sur le sol.

Les deux danseurs finirent par retourner en coulisse.

"- Il faudrait s'y mettre Stark !"

"- Ben quoi ? Si ça se trouve Loki va venir danser pour nous…"

"- STARK !" S'emporta Thor. "Mon frère ne…. Ne…. Ne se livrerait pas à CA !"

"- Ho tu sais, ça rapporte plus que serveur ou barmaid hein…."

"- STARK !"

Les Avengers laissèrent les deux hommes se crêper verbalement le chignon pendant que d'autres danseurs se succédaient.

Puis, après un groupe de dix filles et autant de garçon, la lumière tamisée baissa encore jusqu'à éteindre complètement la scène.  
Deux spots éclairèrent brutalement deux barres pendant qu'une musique lancinante emplissait la salle.

Deux mains absolument identiques se posèrent chacune sur une barre.

Deux jambes identiques s'enroulèrent à leur tour sur le métal puis les corps auxquels les membres étaient rattachés glissèrent sur la barre, comme attirée par elle.

Le geste seul devait demander une force physique de fou pour le faire à l'horizontal

Et les Avengers ouvrirent la bouche comme des idiots pendant que Tony et Thor continuaient à s'insulter.

Steve et Clint finirent par chercher la tête des deux hommes à tâtons, incapables qu'ils étaient de détourner les yeux de la scène.

Ils triturèrent les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à les forcer à tourner les yeux vers la scène.

La dernière parole de Tony s'étrangla dans sa bouche pendant que Thor oubliait comment respirer.

Loki dansait quasi nu, avec une femme aussi brune de lui.

"- …. Wahou….." Fut la seule répartie intelligente que les neurones mit en commun du groupe parvinrent à générer.

"- C'est Loki…." Souffla Thor, à la fois consterné, émoustillé et très fier.

"- Ouai…Et la fille ?"

"- C'est Loki…"

"- Tu fais disque rayé, Thor."

"- Non Stark. La fille c'est aussi Loki. Mon frère est un Change forme. Il peut prendre l'apparence qu'il veut. Il a juste donné l'apparence féminine qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser à un de ses clones…." Expliqua Thor, incapable de détourner les yeux de la chute de rein de son frère, de sa longue chevelure noire, de son torse à moitié caché par un petit boléro très courts, noir aussi, qui semblait collé à sa peau…

Et encore, les deux Loki avaient exactement les mêmes vêtements ! Comment le pauvre prince pouvait-il savoir où donner de la tête.

Thor parvint à détourner les yeux de la scène.

Une formidable rage l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux ou trois cents personnes présentes dans la salle bavaient tous allègrement sur la plastique de SON frère/sœur rien qu'à lui.

Ce n'est que la main de Tony étroitement serrée sur son poignet qui l'empêcha d'appeler Mjolnir pour tous les défoncer.

La façon dont ils le regardaient… Dont ils le déshabillaient des yeux….

Thor grinça si fort des yeux que plusieurs personnes autours tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Son instinct de protection lui hurlait d'éliminer toute cette menace qui en avait après la vertu (certes très aléatoire mais ce n'était pas la question) de son frère.

"- Calme Thor… Calme…"

Sur la scène, le prince et son clone féminin, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse dansaient sur leur barre, se les échangeaient, se caressaient au passage, glissaient jusqu'au sol, se collaient à la basse, ondulaient, les yeux mis clos, faisant l'amour à la barre autant qu'à la musique et à la lumière jusqu'à ce que les deux s'éteignent.

Thor se détendit lentement, muscle après muscle, dès que son frère ne fut plus sur scène.

Les autres Avengers durent se vider un alcool fort derrière la cravate pour se remettre.

"- Thor… Sans vouloir manquer de respect à ton frère…ta sœur… à Loki….. C'est une Putain de Bombe !" Ne put retenir Clint.

Thor jeta à Barton un regard haineux.

"- C'est pas une insulte Thor ! Reconnais que ton frère…ta sœur… Loki à une plastique de fou quand même !"

Le blond se renfrogna encore.

Tony chercha à remonter le moral de l'Asgardien.

"- Vois le positif, Thor. Ton frère à un boulot qui rapporte. Avec ce qu'il se fait en une soirée, il doit vivre plus que confortablement et doit éviter les appartements pourris de la banlieue. Il doit manger comme un roi, avoir une bonne couverture sociale… Tout ce qu'il faut pour être tranquille. C'est mieux que s'il était serveur dans un bar miteux. Et en plus, il a l'air de prendre plaisir à ce qu'il fait. C'est mieux que 95% des travailleurs…. "

Thor réfléchit un moment à la notion avant de soupirer.

"- Tu n'as pas tort, ami Stark, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas très…"

"- Pas très quoi ? Viril ? Princier ? Asgardien ? Guerrier ?"

Thor soupira encore.

"- Ton frère a pas la carrure d'un barbare de toute façon, mais vu la façon dont même Natasha a bavé jusqu'à sa culotte, t'inquiète pas pour le côté viril."

"- STARK !" Protesta Natasha, écarlate.

"- Pour le princier, d'après ce que tu as dit, papa Odin à punit poussin Loki sur Terre pour lui apprendre la vie. Actuellement il est plus prince. Comme toi quand tu es venu faire ton stage dans le désert."

Thor grommela encore.

Il détestait les gens qui non seulement rationalisaient tout mais avaient raison. Les salauds !

"- Pour l'asgadien, t'as dit toi-même que ton frère était un jotun. Et pour le guerrier, tout fin et maigrelet que soit ton frère, j'aimerai pas qu'il me tourne une baffe. Il est assez costaud pour démonter n'importe qui ici. Et il ne t'as jamais fait de cadeau. Alors sérieusement Thor… En plus, crois-moi, faut avoir des couilles pour monter sur scène et faire le zazou comme ça. Regarde toutes ces filles en rut qui le boufferaient bien tout cru sans lui demander son avis. Et tous ces mâles à la testostérone à l'affut qui monteraient bien ton frère qui est ta sœur dans la foulée. Nan, demande à Nat', Thor. Il faut plus de couilles pour aller faire le kakou sur une barre que pour aller cogner Doom."

Natasha approuva.

Thor finit par se laisser convaincre mais resta boudeur.

"- Mais il a besoin d'être au trois quarts nu comme ça ?"

Le regard de chiot battu du prince était presque chou

"- Si la peau n'est pas au contact du métal, on glisse." Expliqua Natasha.

"- Hé, t'as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles…" Plaisanta Clint.

"- Hong-Kong, Avril 2009."

"- Ha… Ha oui, j'avais oublié.

"- T'étais à Berlin pendant ce temps, c'est normal."

Clint se renfrogna.

"- Ouai, avec Sitwell."

"- Ha ça va, moi aussi j'ai le droit de me garder Coulson un peu pour moi."

Les deux agents se battaient toujours pour "leur" agent opérateur quand ils travaillaient en individuel. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils travaillaient bien mieux en binôme.

"- Dites…"

"- Désolé Cap' " Sourit Clint avec amusement.

Si Phil était à quelqu'un, ou en passe d'être à quelqu'un, c'était à Steve. Dès que l'agent et le capitaine seraient parvenus à passer par-dessus leur timidité et leur maladresse. Autant dire que ça n'allait pas vite.

Mais ils étaient tellement chou tous les deux ! Bref…  
Clint et Natasha reprirent contenance un minimum.

"- Ho ho…. Faudrait peut-être qu'on aille dans une autre salle pour profiter de la soirée…" Proposa soudain Bruce en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers sa droite.

Bien évidemment, ses collègues se penchèrent tout pour suivre son pas regard, Thor comprit.

Le prince se raidit brutalement.

Un Loki aux vêtements encore plus minimalistes venait de monter sur la table d'une vingtaine de jeunes femmes couinantes et se livrait à une danse aussi lascive que suggestive qu'il finit sur les genoux de l'une d'entre elle, ses mains glissant sans pudeur sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

"- Haa… Enterrement de vie de jeune fille ça…" Diagnostiqua Tony en connaisseur.

"- Y a des chances."

Un brusque coup de tonnerre, si fort qu'ils l'entendirent tous malgré la musique les fit tous tressaillirent.

"- Thor, relâche… Relâche… Tu vas te mordre les dents à serrer les mâchoires comme ça !" S'inquiéta Steve en secouant un peu son ami.

Tony observa le jeune prince un moment avant d'avoir un sourire presque sadique au visage.

La colère de Thor était largement exagérée.

A moins que ce ne soit pas de la colère mais de la jalousie….

Oui… Ça pouvait…Ça devait être ça…  
Ils avaient tous vu à quel point le grand frère avait été tactile et possessif avec son petit frère alors même qu'ils étaient occupés à se battre comme des sourds.

Et puis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment frère et puis…. Ho ho ho….

Tony fit signe à un serveur.

Il lui donna un gros billet puis lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Le serveur courut rattraper Loki qui venait de terminer sa prestation auprès des filles pour lui murmurer sa demande.

Tony vit le prince hocher la tête sans même les regarder.

Il semblait fatigué, voir épuisé mais avide d'avoir le petit extra.

Le serveur revint avec la commande de Tony pour la tablée.

"- Il se repose un peu et il vient vous voir."

Satisfait, le milliardaire allongea un pourboire de plus au serveur puis s'installa confortablement pour attendre la suite de l'épisode de soap opéra.

Natasha se pencha vers lui, l'air de ne pas y toucher, vite imitée par Bruce qui n'avait ni ses yeux dans sa poche ni sa cervelle dans une pochette surprise.

"- Doit-on comprendre ce que nous pensons avoir compris ?"

"- Si ça à avoir avec notre table, sa barre de dance et un certain prinçallon, vous avez gagné le filet garnis " Ronronnait presque Tony.

"- ….Thor va te tuer."

"- Meuh non, il sera trop occupé à baver sur son frère et à se retenir de poser ses mains sur lui. En attendant, buvons !"

Tony servit largement tout le monde en boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées.

"- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, Thor ! Tu devrais être content que ton frère s'en sorte bien !"

"- Je voudrais surtout pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui." Gronda le prince.

"- Ha oui ?"

"- Evidement Ami Stark ! Il me peine de vivre dans la facilité et l'opulence alors que mon frère doit transpirer chaque soir sous les regards lubriques de cette répugnante assemblée pour payer son logis et son repas."

Tony donna une grosse liasse de billets à Thor.

"- Tient…"

"- …. Que dois-je faire de ces espèces, ami Stark ?"

"- T'as bien vu où les mettait les filles tout à l'heure non ?"

Thor battit stupidement des paupières.  
Bien sûr qu'il avait vu ces femelles en rut passer des billets dans l'excuse de tissu qui gardait la vertu de son frère tout en en profitant éhontement pour tripoter son cadet, mais il ne voyait pas le rapp…

"- Loki ?"

"- TOI ?"

"- Hé ! Du calme Rodolphe ! C'est moi l'acheteur !" Sourit Stark avec un sourire si plein de dents qu'il aurait collé une dépression nerveuse à un requin grand blanc.

Loki jeta un regard haineux au groupe.  
Les ordres qui allaient avec sa conditionnelle que Midgar étaient strictes. Il n'avait pas le droit de chercher à se rapprocher de son frère, qu'elle qu'en soit la raison. Il devait se débrouiller seul et ne pas aller se cacher dans les jupes de Thor. Si Odin estimait que Loki ne respectait pas l'esprit de sa punition…Il avait échappé à pire uniquement parce qu'il avait promit-juré sur tous les tons qu'il obéirait aussi bien à l'esprit qu'à la lettre de sa punition. S'il était quelque part heureux de voir son frère, il lui en voulait à mort d'être là. Autant de voir le niveau de sa déchéance que d'avoir réussi à le trouver. Ne pouvait-il donc le laisser tranquille ? Qu'il continue à faire ce qu'il faisait si bien depuis des siècles quand il avait des amis avec lui : qu'il l'oublie ! Son travail ici n'était qu'une preuve encore plus flagrante de sa perversité et de la honte qu'il représentait pour la famille royale. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Thor le voit ici ! Bon sang…

"- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?"

"- On vérifie juste que tu causes pas des catastrophes."

Le jotun eut un sourire un peu méprisant.

"- A part leur donner très chaud et très envie d'ouvrir leur portemonnaie, je ne crois pas que je fasse quelque chose de mal." Vite, se cacher derrière la personnalité la plus méprisante et la plus odieuse possible….

"- LOKI ! Tu ne peux pas…Tu ne peux pas…." Thor était totalement consterné.

"- Ha ça va, Thor ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? J'ai aucun diplôme et pas l'argent pour en passer ! C'est ça, serveur ou pute !"

"- Tu as infiniment plus de connaissance que…"

"- ET PAS LES DIPLOMES ! Ici c'est ce qui compte crétin ! Ce n'est plus un monde de barbare à qui tu peux prouver ta valeur juste en la montrant ! J'ai déjà fait la vie il y a quelques siècles, ça va bien ! Au moins là on ne me touche pas !" Siffla Loki avec tellement de venin que Thor se rassit.

"- Luke, un problème ?"

Un des agents de la sécurité s'était approché.

"- Non, ça va Malone. T'en fait pas."

"- S'ils te posent problème, je les fout dehors hein."

"- Je maitrise."

L'agent paru dubitatif mais s'éloigna un peu.

Il avait déjà vu "Luke" foutre une branlée à un consommateur un peu trop tactile donc ne s'inquiétait pas trop en temps normal mais là…. Il fit quand même signe à deux collègues de se rapprocher. On ne savait jamais.

Tony posa la liasse de billets sur la table.

"- Bon, alors Rodolphe. Tu performes ou pas ?"

Loki hésita un long moment puis la mine désespérée de son frère le décida.

Si ça pouvait faire fuir définitivement Thor, il s'humilierait une fois de plus devant lui…

Il attrapa la liasse avant que Stark ai pu la retirer puis la lança à Malone. Le type de la sécurité était son colocataire après tout. Le jotun avait l'habitude de lui confier ses recettes pour éviter qu'on vienne lui fracturer son casier.

Puis il tapota sur le petit écran LCD de la table qui permettait de passer commande ou de la musique au choix puis monta sur la table avec ses talons de 12cm

Il dansa les dix minutes réglementaires.

A sa grande surprise, Stark n'essaya même pas de le tripoter au passage.

En même temps, la mine absolument meurtrière de son frère ne donnait pas envie de s'y risquer.

Il finit par descendre de la table.

"- Loki ! Attends !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Thor ?"

"- Je veux que tu changes de boulot…."

"- Ben voyons ! Et qui va payer mes factures ? Toi ?"

Même si Thor le lui avait proposé, Loki aurait refusé. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'accepter, même s'il avait été à la rue sous un carton sans rien dans le ventre depuis un mois. S'il avait accepté l'argent de Stark, c'était uniquement parce que l'argent était le paiement d'un travail effectué.

"- Loki…"

Le jotun haussa les épaules puis sauta sur une autre table après avoir empoché des billets supplémentaire sans plus se soucier du museau triste de son frère.

Les Avengers partirent peu après, au grand soulagement du prince qui se permit de mettre un terme à sa prestation du soir. Stark avait été réellement généreux, assez pour qu'il puisse quitter avant deux heures du matin.

Loki n'en dirait rien bien sûr, mais utiliser son corps pour gagner sa vie le dégoutait.

Ce n'était pas le pire qu'il ait pu faire avec les siècles mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de détester ça. Plus encore à présent qu'il savait ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il attendit Malone puis se laissa reconduire à leur appartement, comme tous les soirs.

###################################

Le trajet du retour à la tour Stark avait été des plus silencieux mais pas pour les même raisons pour tout le monde.

Clint n'arrivait pas à computer que le type qui avait mis son cerveau sans dessus-dessous puisse se tortiller à poil comme il l'avait fait.

Steve était affreusement gêné de ce qu'il avait pu voir comme chair étalée et mise à nu pour se jurer un peu tard mais qu'on ne lui reprendrait plus et que la prochaine fois que Stark lui proposerait de sortir le soir, il resterait à la tour pour regarder un bon film….Et puis il proposerait à Phil de le regarder avec lui tient.

Natasha elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir bavé tout son content tout en réfléchissant à l'état de son compte en banque. Aurait-elle les moyens de se payer une soirée dans ce bar avec Pepper ? Loki n'était pas la seule jolie petite chose qu'elle avait vu et la CEO avait besoin de se détendre loin de Stark. Une sortie entre filles lui ferait du bien.

Banner s'en contre fichait. L'aspect esthétique de la chose l'avait bien interpellé mais moins que les sous-entendu peu glorieux du dieu. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait été le seul à les comprendre et que personne ne le mettrait sur le tapis. Sinon, il n'osait anticiper la réaction qu'allait avoir Thor.

Le prince d'Asgard lui, boudait dans son coin. Il haïssait voir son frère s'offrir ainsi aux regards concupiscents de cette foule de frustrés des deux sexes qui prenaient plaisir à baver sur son petit frère. Pire, il se détestait pour avoir trouvé son frère aussi séduisant et…. Bref. Jamais il n'avouerait s'être retrouvé très à l'étroit dans son slip en moumoute et avoir longuement suivit des yeux le postérieur moins que couvert de Loki pendant qu'il se tortillait sous son nez, que ses longues jambes fines s'accrochaient à la barre, qu'il glissait le long du métal, que ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effort, que sa peau pale rougissait légèrement sous l'effort, que….Thor retint un grognement. Non mais ces misérables humains allaient le contaminer avec leur débauche immorale !

Quant à Tony, il s'était servi un verre dès qu'arrivé dans la voiture et réfléchissait.

"- Dites…"

Bruce lui jeta un regard implorant.

Pitié. Non Tony… Tais-toi…

"- Je suis le seul à avoir capté que Loki avait fait le tapin ?"

Et merde.

Le silence dans la voiture se fit plus pesant jusqu'à ce que chacun, sauf Thor, réalise.

"- Ho bon sang… Mais c'est vrai !"

"- Tapin ? Qu'est-ce que le tapin, Ami Stark ?"

"- Ca veut dire que Loki a fait la pute." Sourit Clint avec tellement de joie mauvaise que même Tony en grimaça.

Un éclair monstrueux tomba à quelques mètres de la voiture, puis un second.

Happy freina brutalement.

"- NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINIT DERRIERE ! ON VA FINIR PAR SE TUER!"

"- Dis ça à Thor." Grogna Tony qui s'était pendu au bras du dieu pour l'empêcher d'étrangler un Clint hilare.

"- RETIRE IMMEDIATEMENT TES PAROLES, MORTEL !"

"- THOR, CA SUFFIT!" Cingla Steve.

Thor lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Ce…Ce…"

"- La paix Thor, c'est Loki lui-même qui l'a dit tout à l'heure." Confirma Natasha."

"- Mon frère n'a jamais…"

"- Si, il a dit qu'il avait fait la vie. Ça veut dire qu'il s'est prostitué dans un bordel. Pas qu'il a fait le trottoir. Mais l'idée reste la même."

Le visage du prince se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

"- Vous mentez !" Plaida l'asgardien mais sur un ton qui soufflait juste qu'il voulait être convaincu

"- C'est toi qui connaît ton frère, Thor. Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il ai pu travailler dans un bordel il y a quelques siècles.

"- Evidement que n…." Le visage du prince se décomposa lentement avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses mains.

"- Conclusion c'est possible."

Thor finit par hocher la tête.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- …. Mon frère a dû fuir Asgard pour se cacher pendant quelques années. Un noble de Svartalfheim l'a accusé d'un crime et mon père l'a voulu le faire arrêter. Loki a eu beau crier son innocence, personne ne l'a écouté. J'ai bien essayé d'intervenir mais… Mon frère à dû fuir sans rien. Personne ne sait où il a passé les vingt années suivantes. Quand son innocence a enfin été actée, il est rentré comme si de rien était et n'en a jamais plus parlé."

"- ….. Et ton père s'est excusé ? Le noble a été punit pour avoir menti ?"

"- Bien sûr que non, ami Banner. Loki n'est pas le genre de personne auprès de qui on s'excuse. Lui causer du tort n'a pas d'importance." Le ton du prince était ouvertement dégouté.

"- Mais… Tu savais qu'il n'y était pour rien ?"

"- Bien évidement ami Stark. Mon frère cause bien des catastrophes et des désagréments, mais lorsqu'il est confronté à ses torts, il ne se cache jamais et accepte toujours sa punition. Lorsqu'il refuse de prendre la responsabilité de quelque chose, c'est qu'il n'est de fait, pas responsable. Mais c'est tellement plus facile de tout lui mettre sur les épaules qu'il n'est pas rare qu'il soit puni pour quelque chose qui ne soit pas de son fait. Lorsque la vérité est rétabli, comme quelqu'un a déjà été puni pour l'offense, le vrai responsable n'est pas inquiété et mon frère ne reçoit aucune compensation."

Un long silence malaisé tomba sur la voiture qui s'arrêtait dans le garage de la tour Stark

"- Thor…. Pourquoi ton frère revient-il à chaque fois ? Je veux dire, visiblement, il s'en prendre régulièrement plein la figure pour des trucs qu'il n'a pas faits. Pourquoi il n'a pas simplement claqué la porte une bonne fois pour toute ? Je sais pas, mais je serais dans une situation similaire…"

Natasha jeta un regard froid à Clint.

"- Ok, j'ai été dans une situation similaire. J'ai pris mes petites affaires, mes clics, mes clacs et je suis partit définitivement.

Thor se passa une main dans les cheveux.

La tristesse de son regard était aussi évidente que la douleur.

"- Loki est un prince, Ami Barton. Malgré tous ses travers et tous ses défauts, comme moi, il a été élevé pour le trône. Ses responsabilités l'enchainent tout autant que sa naissance. Même s'il n'est pas d'Asgard, il EST né pour être roi… Son rôle est dans ses veines autant que dans les miennes….Et puis…"

"- Et puis partir aurait été donner raison à ses détracteurs."

"- Exactement Ami Stark. Loki est quelqu'un de très complexe et d'encore plus torturé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait un jour jusqu'à….Ca…"

"- Pour survivre n'importe qui pour aller très loin, Thor. Et il aurait pu faire pire. "

"- Sa dignité…"

"- Est intacte, Thor. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a vendu ses fesses pour de l'argent qu'il l'a perdu. Au contraire. La dignité c'est un peu plus que de se laisser passer dessus par des gens pour de l'argent. Et heureusement."

Thor soupira encore.

"- Vous ne comprenez pas, Ami Stark. A Asgard, il est déjà très mal vu pour un mâle de se laisser toucher par un autre. Alors en plus un prince… Même pour survivre… Si cela se sait, la réputation de mon frère va encore en souffrir. "

"- …. Heu… excuse-moi mais avec son physique, c'est pas Conan le Barbare hein."

Thor grimaça. Il comprenait la référence, il avait vu le film. Clint semblait déterminé à faire sa culture cinématographique en même temps que celle de Steve.

"- Mon frère a toujours été fin et délicat. Mais Fandral aussi est délicat…Mais c'est un guerrier. Mon frère est un sorcier en prime. C'est une fonction féminine. Qu'il sache lire et écrire est également problématique…"

"- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas !"

"- J'ai appris, Ami Stark. Mais pas avant d'avoir 1000 ans passés. Et contraint et forcé parce que je suis un prince. Loki a appris avant d'avoir 400 ans. Pire, il prend du plaisir à lire et à écrire. Il joue de la musique, il sait danser…"

"- Oui, ça on a vu."

"- Tout ce en quoi mon frère excelle, ce sont des disciplines féminines… Quand nous étions petits, nombreux sont les jeunes de notre âge qui l'appelaient "princesse". Mon frère ne s'en est jamais défendu. Enfin, pas pendant un certain temps."

"- Et après ?"

"- Après, il a utilisé sa magie sur ceux qui osaient l'insulter devant lui."

"- Et ?"

"- Et les insultes ont continuées dans son dos sans qu'il ne semble s'en soucier plus que ça. Une bonne partie de la population Asgard n'a aucun complexe à traiter mon frère de dieu des gitons. Si ses…actes…Venaient à être connus, il y a fort à parier qu'il hériterait en prime d'un titre encore plus moqueur comme "dieu des catins". Pour le trône ce serait…

"- Attends Thor." Coupa Tony. "Tu te soucie de quoi, du trône ou de ton frère ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, c'est super flou ton histoire. Et si la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est le trône, je commence à comprendre pourquoi ton frère en a un peu rien à battre de ton avis."

Le blond jeta un regard perdu au mortel.

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

"- Il faut que je réfléchisse… Je réalise des choses qui ne me plaisent pas, Ami Stark."

A pas pesant, le prince gagna son étage pour s'y enfermer au calme.

"- J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Loki." Murmura doucement Natasha.

"- Je le pleins complètement." Soupira Steve.

Le Capitaine était simplement trop gentil garçon pour accepter pareil mépris et injustice. Qu'on punisse quelqu'un pour ses méfaits, très bien. Mais qu'on le punisse pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable ? Et puis, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un jambon. Si Odin était aussi puissant que Thor le décrivait, il aurait dû être capable de savoir sans peine si Loki mentait ou non. Il était son père, non ? De plus en plus, à force d'écouter les descriptions de Thor, Steve commençait à se dire que Loki était le dieu des mensonges plus par défaut qu'autre chose ! Loki savait utiliser la vérité pour arriver à ses fins. Et la vérité était souvent plus dommageable que le mensonge. Crier au mensonge pour camoufler la vérité était également plus facile et réconfortant.

"- Bon alors, on fait quoi pour Loki ?" Finit par lâcher Clint.

"- … On lui fiche la paix." Décida Steve. "Tant qu'il ne fait rien de répréhensible autant ne pas nous occuper de lui. Qu'il vive sa vie comme il l'entend."

L'un après l'autre, chaque Avenger approuva.

Ils étaient là pour causer des problèmes aux vilains. Pas aux personnes qui travaillaient et payaient leurs impôts en toute discrétion.

########################################

Thor avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant une semaine.

Retourner voir son frère ? Ne pas y aller ?

Finalement, il s'était décidé.

Avec l'aide de JARVIS, il avait obtenu une carte bleue pour retirer de l'argent à un distributeur lorsqu'il avait appris que le SHIELD lui versait un salaire pour son aide contre les méchants qui continuaient à tenter de prendre le contrôle de la planète.

Puisque l'argent était le nerf de la guerre, il en avait pris une bonne liasse.

Le videur le laissa entrer dans la boite de nuit.

Avec l'aide d'un des types de la sécurité, il se fit piloter vers la caisse puis vers la salle qui l'intéressait.

Il s'installa dans l'ombre, près du bar.

Il ne voulait pas socialiser. Juste voir son frère.

Lorsque Loki entra sur scène, un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

Instinctivement, son regard se porta vers le bar. Le sinople rencontra l'azur une seconde, puis le prince et sa clonette se mirent à danser.

Contrairement à ce que Loki avait anticipé, Thor ne vint pas le voir, ne demanda pas une danse privée pour tenter de le convaincre de renoncer, pas plus qu'il ne l'attendait à la fin de son service à la porte comme le faisaient souvent des fans un peu trop empressés.

C'était aussi pour ça que Loki était content de partager son logement avec l'un des gars de la sécurité.

Malone était toujours parfaitement correct, n'avait jamais un geste déplacé et ne piquait jamais dans ses gains. Il allait même jusqu'à rechigner quand Loki ajoutait quelques billets au pot commun ou ils mettaient l'argent du loyer et des courses.

Un gars bien. Vraiment. C'était juste dommage qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux garçons.

Heureusement, personne ne réagissait à la disparition tous les soirs du clone que le prince utilisait. Il y ajoutait un petit sort qui le faisait sortir de l'esprit de tout le monde dès qu'il n'était plus sur scène.

"- T'as l'air boudeur, ce soir."

Loki se redressa sur le siège passager de la vieille Buick.

"- Je réfléchissais."

"- C'est le blond là, hein ? Celui qui est revenu ce soir."

Loki se renfrogna un peu plus.

"- Tu sais que c'est un des Avengers n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Je sais."

"- Il ne t'as pas quitté du regard de toute la soirée. Tu pourrais avoir trouvé pire comme fan."

Loki grommela à la moitié.

"- Les seuls fans qui m'intéressent sont ceux qui payent. "

Malone laissa tomber la discussion. Il avait rapidement fait le tour du caractère du jotun même s'il ne voyait bien sûr en lui qu'un humain bien foutu et ronchon.

Odin avait été miséricordieux avec son fils avant de le renvoyer sur terre finir de purger sa peine. Ceux qui savaient qui il était le voyait tel que lui-même. Par contre, pour les autres, son physique était à la fois identique et différent. Il était toujours grand, mince, brun, avec un air aristocrate, mais il leur était impossible de reconnaître en lui "Loki", l'extraterrestre qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de leur planète.

Loki lui était reconnaissant pour ça.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la voiture. Comme tous les soirs, Loki lança discrètement un sort sur le véhicule pour le camoufler à la vue des mortels. Non qu'il la rendait invisible, juste insignifiante et sans intérêt. Les flics ne s'y intéressaient pas, pas plus que les voleurs ou les casseurs. Comme ils n'avaient pas de parking….

Pendant qu'il montait à pied les onze étages de l'immeuble sans ascenseur, Malone avait fait un crochet par l'épicerie pour en remonter avec deux pizzas, comme souvent le soir.  
Quand l'humain entra à son tour dans l'appartement, Loki avait lancé une théière d'Earl Grey comme ils l'aimaient tous les deux, changé de vêtement pour un simple peignoir sur un boxer vert et lancé un bain brulant pour son colocataire.  
Le prince et le mortel vivaient en bonne intelligence.  
L'appartement était grand mais comme situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur, pas très cher. Chacun avait une petite salle de bain, un dressing, une chambre et un bureau en plus du salon et de la cuisine qu'ils se partageaient.

Malone alla mariner dans son bain comme chaque soir (même s'il était trois heures du matin, c'était quand même la fin de leur journée de travail) pendant que Loki s'occupait de mettre les pizzas au four pour les garder au chaud.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence puis allèrent se coucher.  
Sans surprise, Loki rêva des années passées avec son frère.

Ce que ce crétin pouvait lui manquer finalement….

#########################################

Thor s'assit comme chaque soir sur son tabouret, au coin du bar.

Il ne buvait jamais plus de trois cocktails, ne posait jamais de problème, ne parlait jamais à personne, n'invitait jamais un ou une danseuse dans une des petites salles latérale pour une danse privée, n'attendait jamais personne à la sortie ni n'embêtait finalement jamais personne.

Bref, Thor était le client parfait.  
Et il mettait les nerfs à vif à tout le monde.

Normalement, les clients montraient plus d'émotions, plus de retour client tout simplement !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin !

Sa présence avait vite drainé une nouvelle clientèle. Après tout, fréquenter la même boite que l'un des Avengers, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle était plus qu'à la mode !

Mais quand même.  
Sa présence mettait la direction sur des charbons ardents, la sécurité était sur la brèche et tout le monde attendait LA catastrophe.

Après tout, QUI pourrait empêcher le dieu de faire ce qu'il voulait s'il décidait soudain de cesser d'être un gentil nounours et d'en avoir après la vertu d'un ou d'une danseuse ? Le temps que ses collègues arrivent pour le calmer, ça risquait de poser problème.

Avec sa chance habituelle, quelqu'un avait fini par additionner deux et deux avant d'en parler à la direction.  
C'était donc pour ça que Loki était devant le patron de la boite

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, ou ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre toi et ce type, Luke. Mais je ne veux pas de problèmes."

"- Je n'en veux pas non plus, monsieur."

"- Tant qu'il ne casse rien et ne cause pas de soucis, je laisse pisser. Mais le moindre écart, et je te préviens que tu pourras aller chercher du travail ailleurs. Tu danses bien, t'as un beau cul, mais des comme toi, y en a à tous les coins de rue. Alors profil bas et tout le monde sera content."

Loki hocha sèchement la tête. Il redescendit en coulisse pour finir de se préparer.

Depuis un mois, le maitre de cérémonie le tannait pour qu'il prépare un autre numéro.

Ce soir, Loki comptait bien faire d'une pierre trois coups.  
Choquer Thor avec l'espoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, satisfaire le meneur de revue et…S'habituer à lui-même.

"- Luke, tu es près ?"

Loki sortit de sa loge. Il avait la chance d'être l'un des cinq danseurs à rapporter le plus d'argent à présent. Donc il avait droit à une des cinq loges. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler comme ça, les placards à balais avec un soupirail où il pouvait enfermer ses affaires.

"- Luke tu… Wahou…."

Loki eut un sourire satisfait.

"- Ça te plait ?"

"- Tu es… wahou !"

Loki lui tendit le torque en or qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attacher sur sa poitrine.

"- Tu peux l'attacher, je n'y arrive pas."

"- Bien sûr !"

L'humain frémit un peu de la froideur qui suintait de la peau couverte de maquillage bleu.

"- Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir comme tu arrives à te maquiller comme ça."

Le meneur de revue suivit une ligne clanique du bout du doigt sur la peau du Jotun, surprit de la sentir en relief.

"- Non tu ne veux pas en effet."

Loki lança discrètement un petit sort pour que la question du "comment" n'effleure plus personne qui n'était pas au courant de son origine.

Le prince tir un peu sur le pagne en soie qui couvrait sa pudeur.

C'était la coupe exacte des pagnes jotun.

Un simple rectangle de tissu qui passait entre ses jambes puis remontait sur son ventre et ses fesses jusqu'à ses hanches. Le tout était tenu par une ceinture d'or tressé. Les deux pans de tissus retombaient libre sur ses cuisses devant et derrière lui jusque au-dessus de ses genoux.

Ses bracelets en or étaient passé à ses poignets et ses chevilles, des bracelets de bras prenaient des biceps, le torque en or décorait sa poitrine quant à ses oreilles, il avait passé des boucles en cristal qui tintinnabulaient dès qu'il bougeait.

Ses yeux rouges étaient soulignés de khôl, ses lèvres d'écarlate et… C'était tout.  
La musique qu'il avait enregistrée pour aller avec sa petite prestation était une musique de cour Jotun.

Personne ne pourrait bien sûr en reconnaître les harmoniques.

A part lui, personne sur cette planète ne savait même que les Jotuns pouvaient faire de la musique alors en écrire….

"- Prêt ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il se haïssait sous cette apparence.

Comment les autres la verraient-ils ?  
Le manager semblait incapable de s'empêcher de baver.

Malone siffla entre ses dents.

"- Luke, franchement, je me poserais des questions sur mon orientation, je viendrais gratter à ta porte !" Sourit le responsable de la sécurité avec un sourire de petit garçon devant un sapin de noël. "Tu es superbe ! Esthétiquement parlant hein…. Ça te va super bien !"

"- ….Vraiment ?"

"- Ouai ! Comme si tu étais né pour ça !"

Loki tressaillit.

L'humain ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

"- Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon, tu vas être en retard."

Loki avala sa salive puis monta sur la scène.

Une douce lumière bleue passa sur lui, la musique commença, puis il oublia tout pour danser aussi sensuellement que possible sur sa barre.

Il adorait danser.

Une vraie honte pour un prince. Mais ça en plus du reste… Quelle importance !

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. En général, le numéro de Loki commençait vers minuit dix puis il passait de table en table jusqu'à deux heures.

Ce soir, Loki était en retard.

Il était déjà une heure et son frère ne s'était pas montré.

Avait-il enfin décidé de renoncer à de métier ?

Thor l'espérait.

Plus le temps passait et moins il supportait le regard de ces gens sur son frère.

Il ne supportait plus de les voir souiller son frère de leur lubricité coupable.

Il voulait cacher Loki dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Il voulait lui demander pardon ne n'avoir pas été un meilleur frère, de n'avoir jamais fait attention à ce qui lui arrivait, de n'avoir jamais su le soutenir, l'aimer comme il le méritait…

Thor avait honte de lui.

Il aurait du pouvoir aimer davantage son frère.

A voir chaque soir ces mortels qui souillaient son petit frère de leurs regards et de leurs mains pleines de doigts, le prince voulait juste qu'ils partent tous et le laisser seul avec son Loki.

Son Loki…

Chaque soir, le prince se sentait plus possessif et plus protecteur envers son frère.

C'était devenu une obsession.

Ses amis cherchaient bien à lui changer les idées, à lui trouver autre chose à faire mais Thor ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Il lui fallait être là pour Loki.

Une musique étrange lui agaça soudain les oreilles.  
Quel était donc ce son ?

Il se redressa puis se figea.

La lumière bleue, tamisée, glissait sur la peau de son frère.

Une minute, il se dit que la lumière lui jouait des tours, puis, petit à petit, le bleu laissa la place au blanc.

Thor ne put retenir un hoquet devant la forme Jotun de son frère.

Une terreur sans nom lui serra soudain les entrailles en même temps qu'un puissant besoin de protéger son frère rugissait à ses oreilles.

Le verre dans sa main explosa sous sa poigne sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

Les mâchoires serrées, il ne bougea pas.

Sa réaction était purement instinctive.

Son frère était un jotun et un bon jotun était un jotun mort. Le prince s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à voir les humains se lever pour tenter d'agresser son frère.

Jamais Thor ne laisserait plus quiconque s'en prendre à Loki.

Petit à petit, à mesure que la danse se poursuivait, Thor parvint à se calmer un peu.

Il posa un billet sur le comptoir pour rembourser le verre détruit puis en commanda un autre.

Il avala cul sec trois triple scotch puis finit par une simple bière. C'était plus que ce qu'il ne buvait jamais mais ses nerfs à vif réclamaient un baume quelconque.

Puisqu'il était hors de question pour lui d'aller chercher son frère pour le jeter sur son épaule, menacer tout le monde avec Mjolnir et aller l'enfermer dans sa chambre à la tour pour ne plus jamais laisser un autre profiter de la vision du corps sensuel aux membres fuselés, le prince devait bien trouver un dérivatif à sa colère et à sa possessivité.

Confusément, honteusement, il commençait à réaliser que son intérêt pour Loki était de moins en moins fraternel et de plus en plus jaloux.

Il finit sa bière puis quitta la boite de nuit.

#########################################

Loki mangeait sa part de porc laqué au miel sans vraiment en sentir le gout.

Epuisé nerveusement par sa prestation du soir, il n'avait accepté que deux lap dance privées avant de rendre son tablier pour la soirée.

Il avait attendu Malone dans sa loge, roulé en boule dans le fauteuil en cuir déglingué puis avait failli s'endormir dans la voiture.

L'humain s'était arrêté à un drive de chinois pour le diner puis avait presque du le porter jusqu'à leur appartement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son colocataire aussi épuisé.

L'humain aurait pu en être agacé mais il avait de l'affection pour Luke. Le gamin avait semblé tellement paumé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé…  
C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de partager l'appart. Son précédent colocataire venait de partir et il peinait à payer les traites seul. L'arrivée de Luke avait été un coup de bol monstrueux.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé au gamin de venir faire un essai comme serveur dans la boite où il travaillait pour rendre service à tout le monde, il n'avait jamais espéré voir le gosse sur scène.

Luke aurait parfaitement pu voler de ses propres ailes à présent. Il gagnait bien assez pour se trouver un appart seul. Mais l'arrangement satisfaisait tout le monde.

Luke participait à tous les frais (et même un gros plus malgré ses protestations régulières) et avait en prime un agent de sécurité gratos pour lui éviter des bricoles en sortant du boulot.  
Qu'ils s'entendent bien et aient la même obsession pour le rangement n'étaient que la cerise sur le gâteau. Il ne leur avait pas fallu une semaine pour tomber dans un train-train agréable et confortable d'où ils ne sortaient que rarement, lorsque Luke ou lui-même ramenaient un voisin de matelas pour la nuit. Que Luke ne s'intéresse qu'aux garçons et lui qu'aux filles ajoutait encore du confortable à leur relation. Personne n'irait piquer l'intérêt du moment de l'autre.  
Et Luke avait très vite affirmé à Malone qu'il n'était pas du tout son type. D'ailleurs, le gamin n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que flirter avec lui pour rire comme il pouvait le faire parfois avec des inconnus de rencontre.

Non vraiment leur colocation se passait parfaitement.

Même le couvercle des chiottes ne causait par de guerre entre eux !  
Ils étaient aussi parano de l'hygiène l'un que l'autre après tout. Pipi assis pour tout le monde ! Ca évitait les gouttes. Non mais !

"- Tu devrais aller te coucher."

"- Hmmm…"

"- Le barman m'a dit que ta petite prestation avait fait forte impression à ton soupirant." Loki releva le nez de la boite en carton qu'il finissait de vider lentement. " Il a cassé un verre dans sa main et le barman m'a dit qu'il a cru une seconde qu'il allait sauter sur scène, te jeter sur son épaule et partir en courant avec toi."

Loki rosit doucement.

Connaissant son frère, Thor en serait parfaitement capable.

"- C'est n'importe quoi."'

"- Crois-tu ?"

"- Malone…

"- C'est quoi ta relation avec ce type. Y a quoi entre vous ? Je veux dire… Tu ne me feras pas croire que vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré avant qu'il ne vienne la première fois. Je ne suis ni idiot ni aveugle, Luke. Il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Alors explique."

"- …. Il n'y a rien à dire."

"- Vous vous connaissez."

"- ….Oui."

"- Depuis longtemps."

"- ….Très…"

"- Luke… Parait que ce type est un dieu…"

"- En effet."

"- ….. Luke."

"- Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant. Il n'apprécie pas ce que je fais pour gagner ma vie, c'est tout."

"- D'après la tête qu'il fait à chaque fois que tu performes, je crois surtout qu'il aime trop ce qu'il voit au contraire."

"- MAL' !'"

"- Quoi ?"

"- C'est de…." C'est de mon frère et du prince d'Asgard dont tu parles, mortel ! Avait failli répondre Loki mais il s'était retenu avant."

"- C'est de ?"

"- C'est un Avengers."

"- Et alors ?"

"- Un Avengers ne s'intéresse pas à un danseur de boite de nuit et encore moins à un garçon."

Son frère ne s'attachait heureusement pas aux mâles. Il y avait bien assez d'une disgrâce dans la famille.

"- Luke…"

"- Ca suffit Malone. Je suis fatigué."

L'agent de sécurité soupira mais n'insista pas.

"- Laisse la vaisselle, je m'en occupe."

"- Merci…."

"- Bah… File au lit, tu ferais peur à un troll internet."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire. Son ami humain avait tenté de l'intéressé à l'informatique mais ça ne voulait tout simplement pas lui rentrer dans la tête. Il comprenait l'intérêt mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'appréhender. Peut-être son statut de sorcier… Il avait eu le même problème au début avec l'apprentissage des armes. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour casser le conditionnement que la magie lui imposait de rester loin des armes. Certaines choses s'excluaient d'elles-mêmes naturellement si on ne les travaillait pas longuement et difficilement.

Loki prit sa douche, s'allongea sous ses draps, puis ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil fut long à venir.

Imaginer que son frère pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt envers lui le laissait mal à l'aise.

D'autant plus gêné qu'il trouvait la notion….émoustillante.

Il était vraiment un dépravé.

##########################################

Ça devait arriver à un moment ou un autre, c'était une évidence.

Loki le savait  
Malone le savait

Et sans doute Thor lui-même le savait.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Les mâchoires serrées, Loki fixait son frère ainé avec un mélange de colère résignée et de fatigue dans les yeux.

"- Juste te parler…"

Malone observait intensément les deux hommes… le dieu et son ami Luke.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ce qu'il y avait pu avoir, mais le manque de peur de son colocataire lui assurait qu'il connaissait l'Avenger de TRES longue date, exactement comme il le lui avait dit.

Malone n'était pas idiot. Il était juste prudent ce qui expliquait qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait trouer la peau par l'un des ivrogne excité qui venait souvent attendre un des danseurs à la sortie de la boite, persuadés qu'ils étaient que la ou le performeur lui avait "promis des choses en le regardant" pendant son numéro.

Malone avait toujours un gilet pare-balle sous sa veste, un taser à la ceinture et un petit flingue de petit calibre chargé avec du gros sel. Rien qui pouvait tuer, mais de quoi faire mal.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses précautions avaient été salutaires.  
Mais contre un DIEU, que pouvait-il faire ? Même s'il rameutait tous ses collègues, ils se feraient juste défoncer la tronche !

"- Luke ?" Osa l'humain.

"- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Thor. On s'en va Mal'."

"- Attends !"

Thor attrapa Loki par le coude.

"- S'il te plait, il faut qu'on discute."

"- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Ca fait des années que nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Tu veux juste parler, que j'écoute sans rien dire, comme d'habitude et que je sois d'accord avec toi. Mais ça ne marche plus comme ça, Thor."

La poigne du dieu s'accentua sur le coude de son frère.

Malone dégaina son taser qu'il posa sur le torse du dieu. A bout touchant, il lui ferait TRES mal.

"- Lâchez-le, monsieur. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne mais il n'a visiblement pas envie de vous parler."

"- ….C'est ton amant ?" Demanda doucement Thor sans quitter des yeux son frère en désignant l'humain qui le menaçait.

Un voile de colère passa sur le visage de son cadet.

"- Quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas il me semble."

"- L…"

"- Ça suffit !" Siffla le Jotun avant que son crétin de frère ne grille son identité. "Malone est juste un ami. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé un appartement, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé un boulot quand "cher papa" m'a fichu dehors. Tu étais où à ce moment là ? Certainement pas là pour m'aider ! Ca suffit Thor ! Retourne faire joujou avec tes petits camardes du SHIELD avec Stark et consort et fiche moi la paix !"

"- Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner." Se désola Thor en murmurant.

Loki serra très fort les poings.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de son frère d'une secousse puis attrapa son ami humain par le poignet pour le trainer à la Buick.

Il monta côté passager.

Malone jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Le dieu du Tonnerre ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de fixer Luke avec tristesse.

La voiture démarra.

Ils prirent la troisième avenue pour remonter jusqu'à chez eux.

"- Luke…"

"- S'il te plait non…"

"- Ca va finir par devenir dangereux."

"- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller face à ce crétin."

"- C'est un dieu, Luke tu ne peux p…."

Le véhicule fit brutalement une embardée avant d'être heurtée avec violence par l'arrivée.

Loki invoqua immédiatement un bouclier autour de lui et de l'humain.

La voiture heurta un poteau puis fut brutalement retournée, soulevée puis secouer.

Loki et Malone tombèrent sur le macadam avec un grognement mais sans douleur grâce au bouclier. Tout au moins en partie.

Loki avait invoqué un bouclier suffisant pour le protéger lui, dès hautement plus résistant qu'un humain, mais s'il avait été suffisant pour empêcher l'humain d'être tué, Malone avait quand même plus plusieurs méchants coups.

"- Mais qui voilà donc ! J'étais sûr que j'avais raison…"

Loki jeta un regard haineux à la créature au visage bardé de métal qui l'observait.

Le gros robot jeta les restes de la Buick à plusieurs mètres dans la circulation.

"- Laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Victor Von Doom."

Le regard du prince d'Asgard ne se fit pas plus impressionné. Il était plus occupé à scanner les blessures de son ami humain qui regardait l'aura verte autour de sa main avec un mélange de confusion et de crainte.

"- Je te parle !"

Les gros robots qui accompagnaient Doom plongèrent vers le prince.

Loki serra les dents.

Il avait deux options aussi désagréables l'une que l'autre.

Il pouvait abandonner son ami et fuir. Il y perdrait Malone, son boulot, son logement et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire jusque-là.

Ou il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, invoquer son armure, défoncer ce Victor Doom et sauver la vie de son ami... mais perdre probablement son ami, son boulot, son logement et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire jusque-là.

Ecœuré, Loki jeta un regard noir vers le ciel.

Là, tout de suite, il en voulait à mort à Odin (c'était facile après tout). Il devait choisir en la bonne chose à faire et la facilité.  
Pour un résultat quasi identique à l'arrivée.  
Sauf que reconstruire après s'il sauvait Malone serait encore plus dur que s'il fuyait.

Loki ferma les yeux une seconde avant de soupirer.

Et voilà que sa conscience s'y mettait.  
Depuis QUAND en avait-il une de toute façon ? Flute à la fin !

Ho et puis tant pis ! Il n'avait pas le choix.

Sa lance se matérialisa dans sa main juste à temps pour contrer une pince métallique énorme puis la repousser.

Son armure complète se matérialisa sur lui, annihilant le bouclier optique qui camouflait sa véritable apparence à ceux qui ne savaient pas qui il était.

Doom coassa de satisfaction.

"- Je SAVAIS que c'était toi ! Je le savais ! C'était trop évident. Sinon pourquoi Thor passerait toutes ses soirées à te surveiller, pourquoi tous les Avengers seraient venu te…"

"- Tu m'ennuies, mortel. Fait silence et meurt gentiment." Gronda Loki avant de balancer une rafale d'énergie via sa lance à Doom qui glapit.

Un doombot se mit entre son maitre et Loki. Le robot explosa en mille fragments, attirant un rapide voile d'agacement sur le visage du sorcier Jotun.

Près de lui, Malone fixait la scène, les yeux écarquillés mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Loki. Non, c'était plutôt l'hémorragie interne de l'humain qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de juguler.

Le jotun déposa un bouclier autour du mortel assis sur le sol puis attaqua Doom avec toute la brutalité dont il était capable.  
Déchirer le métal des robots à main nue, les faire exploser un a un pour s'approcher du mortel au visage métallique ne lui prit que quelques secondes.

Un grondement lui échappa lorsqu'une rafale de balles le toucha dans le dos. Sans dégâts bien sûr mais suffisamment douloureusement pour le faire gronder.

"- LOKI !"

Mjolnir s'écrasa sur le robot qui l'ennuyait puis sur un autre avant que Thor n'utilise ses éclairs pour en mettre une douzaine de plus à terre.

Une rafale de répulseurs en explosa un autre, un bouclier repoussa un troisième puis une flèche explosive dégagea le passage entre Loki et Doom.

Le prince ne perdit par une seconde de plus.

Oubliant toute dignité, il lâcha sa lance pour sauter à la gorge du mortel.

Doom recula avec terreur.

"- NON ! Je voulais juste que nous fassions équipe ! Je voulais…."

Loki gronda juste.

Le scientifique fit la seule chose logique. Il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir mais Loki matérialisa une grande masse de glace sous les pieds de Doom.  
L'homme glissa avec ridicule avant que la glace ne remonte sur lui pour l'immobiliser jusqu'aux hanches.

Le jotun ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à l'impudent personnage, laissant les agents du SHIELD jouer avec.

Il releva le bouclier autour de son ami, s'agenouilla près de lui puis utilisa sa magie pour le soigner au mieux.

"- Loki…"

"- Silence Thor. C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas venu tous les soirs me surveiller, ce…truc…" Quel autre nom donner à Doom ? "Ne serait pas venu m'ennuyer et n'aurait pas compris qui je suis ! Tu as tout gâché une fois de plus ! Si Malone à la moindre séquelle…"

Les larmes aux yeux, le museau bas comme un chiot qui vient de se faire grondé pour avoir souillé le tapis, Thor recula pour laisser la place à Bruce. Hulk n'avait pas été nécessaire sur le moment après tout, alors autant laisser faire le médecin.

Banner vérifia au mieux l'état de santé de l'humain avant de le déclarer bon pour être transporté.

Loki souleva doucement son ami dans ses bras puis le porta jusqu'au SUV du SHIELD qui les transporta jusqu'à la tour Stark où Banner put faire passer quelques examens à l'agent de sécurité pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Bruce finit par ressortir de l'aile médicale.

"- Loki ? Ton ami va bien. Tu as endigué l'hémorragie avant qu'elle n'ait des conséquences. Il aura juste quelques bleus et bosses. Je lui ai donné un somnifère pour qu'il se repose."

Le jotun soupira de soulagement.

Il finit par s'asseoir le visage dans les mains.

Mal à l'aise et penaud, Thor s'assit du bout des fesses près de son frère.

"- Loki…"

"- Ne me parle même pas, Thor… Surtout, ne m'adresse même pas la parole."

Thor resta silencieux mais passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet.

Loki serra les mâchoires.

Son frère était un idiot qui ne comprenait jamais l'esprit et uniquement la lettre.

Pourtant, il se laissa faire.

Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait donné ce simple réconfort.

Petit à petit, il finit par laisser Thor l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Sans le vouloir, Loki posa sa joue contre le torse de son frère.

Content, Thor se mit à lui caresser le dos avec douceur, s'attirant un petit soupir de contentement de la part de son cadet.  
Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas prit ainsi contre lui ?  
Il n'en savait plus vraiment rien.

Depuis leur adolescence peut-être, quand ses amis avaient commencé à moquer le physique fin et agile de son frère qui ne prenait aucune épaisseur alors que Thor semblait prendre des épaules d'un jour sur l'autre.

Il y avait une telle différence de physique entre les deux frères que les rumeurs et les moqueries n'en avaient été que plus cruelles encore pour le cadet.

Avec un modèle comme Thor, il aurait forcément du devenir lui aussi un grand guerrier et non pas une sorcière fragile à la langue acérée.

Thor sentit un poing de remord étreindre son estomac.

Il avait ri à l'époque.  
A chaque fois que quelqu'un se moquait de son frère, il ne voyait pas la peine dans ses yeux et riait de bon cœur avec les autres.

Avec les années, la peine avait déserté le regard de Loki pour être remplacée par… rien… Très vite, le regard de Loki s'était fait illisible même pour lui, même pour leurs parents.  
Loki ne laissait plus rien passer.  
Très vite, il avait appris que laisser voir sa peine n'était que tendre une perche de plus à ceux qui prenaient plaisir à le blesser.

Puis il avait appris à répondre  
A chaque commentaire blessant, il en avait un pire pour répondre.

A chaque coup reçut dans les ombres du palais où aucun garde ne pouvait les voir et où Thor ne venait jamais, il avait appris à répondre par des sorts cruels et vicieux.

Thor s'en voulait.

Si seulement il avait été là pour son frère…

Le prince ainé réalisait que depuis des siècles, il passait plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec son frère qu'il hurlait aimer profondément.

Thor avait été d'une hypocrisie remarquable.

Les larmes aux yeux, le prince déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère endormit.

"- Thor ? Tu ferais aussi bien d'aller le mettre au lit. Il a l'air épuisé et même s'il n'en a rien montré, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ton frère ai quelques blessures quand même." Souffla doucement Bruce pour ne pas réveiller le jotun.

"- Son ami…"

"- Il va bien. Il dort et se remet. JARVIS le surveille. Il nous préviendra du moindre changement, d'accord ?

Thor hocha la tête.

Tout doucement, il se désincarcéra de son frère puis le souleva dans ses bras pour le porter à sa chambre.  
Avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il voulait, il retira les bottes des pieds de son frère puis ouvrit chaque boucle d'armure l'une après l'autre.

Un sourire triste lui monta aux lèvres.

Il doutait que quiconque sache comment retirer son armure à son frère à part lui. Comme il doutait que quiconque puisse lui retirer la sienne à part Loki.

Une fois son frère nu, il le glissa sous la couette puis le rejoint.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient pu dormir ainsi pendant qu'ils étaient enfants. Avec l'âge, ces nuits conjointes s'étaient raréfiées mais elles ne s'étaient finalement jamais interrompu malgré tout.

Thor s'était glissé dans le lit de son frère la nuit juste avant son couronnement raté par exemple. Comme Loki s'était glissé dans le sien la nuit qui avait précédé sa nomination à son poste de Capitaine de la Garde Royale.

Qu'est-ce que Thor avait été jaloux ce jour là ! Et dire que Loki n'avait jamais voulu de la fonction… Odin la lui avait imposée pour tenter de contrer un peu les rumeurs sur son fils. Ça n'avait jamais marché. Après tout, ce n'était que la vérité, Loki n'appréciait pas vraiment les filles. Ho, il accompagnait bien son frère lorsque Thor et ses amis allaient se dévergonder dans l'un des bordels d'Asgard, mais s'il en profitait, il n'en avait jamais fait étalage comme son frère ou leurs amis. Sa discrétion sur sa vie privée n'avait jamais amélioré les rumeurs.

Lorsque Loki avait épousé Angrobda, le royaume entier avait éclaté de rire. La naissance de leurs trois enfants avait été pire. Odin avait tenté de camoufler la réalité des faits, mais la rumeur avait couru quand même que c'était LOKI qui avait porté les enfants et non son épouse. Au moins, avec Sigyn, c'était bien la jeune femme qui avait porté les jumeaux….

Loki se rencogna un peu plus étroitement contre le torse de son frère.

Thor le serra davantage contre lui.  
Depuis quand n'avait-il pas profité de la chaleur de Loki contre lui ?  
Trois ans…. Un peu plus de trois ans….  
C'était tellement long….

Le prince blond ferma les yeux.

S'il les fermait suffisamment fort, peut-être pourrait-il oublier tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces trente-six mois de douleur ?

Avec un soupir, il reprit ses caresses le long du dos de son frère.  
C'était un geste qu'il avait toujours aimé. Comme il avait toujours aimé les soupirs et les frissons qu'il arrachait à son frère ainsi.

Petit à petit, Thor finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

############################################

"- …. Donc je suis à la tour Stark, dans l'infirmerie, parce que j'ai été amoché par Doom qui en avait après Luke."

"- C'est ça."

Stark s'amusait comme un fou avec l'agent de sécurité.

Avant qu'il ne se réveille, il avait demandé à JARVIS de fouiller son passé aussi loin que possible.

Malone était un bon gars avec les pieds bien sur terre comme il en manquait pas mal. Ancien agent spécial des forces d'intervention, il avait été remercié après une altercation avec son supérieur. Le militaire avait préféré une mise en retraite plutôt qu'un conseil de discipline. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre les deux hommes mais des rumeurs avaient couru à propos d'une femme soldat de l'unité que le supérieur harcelait. Après le départ de Malone, le supérieur avait été muté sur un autre terrain où il avait été tué en mission. Malone avait donc quitté l'armée avec une pension, une blessure de guerre cicatrisée et sa conscience pour lui.

Un bon gars…

En revenant au pays, il avait un peu bourlingué puis s'était crashé à New York où il faisait la sécurité de la boite où il travaillait depuis près de cinq ans. C'était lui qui avait introduit Loki auprès du patron de la boite après l'avoir ramassé par hasard.

Vraiment un bon gars.  
Coulson avait paru très intéressé par le dossier du type quand Stark le lui avait donné. Tony s'attendait à ce qu'une nouvelle proposition d'embauche attende l'ancien militaire, surtout s'il avait réussi à faire ami-ami avec Loki. Et à lui survivre !

"- Comment va Luke ?"

"- …. Il va très bien…." Tony hésitait.

L'ancien soldat ne se souvenait de rien ou bien ?

"- Pourrais-je lui parler ?"

"- …. Il est avec son frère."

"- …..Alors je n'ai pas rêvé…"

"- Si vous avez rêvé que Luke est Loki et qu'il vous a sauvé la vie, nan, vous avez pas rêvé."

L'humain se renfrogna un peu.

"- Donc Luke… Loki…est également un dieu."

"- Oui, des mensonges, du feu, du chaos et de plein d'autres trucs." Confirma Tony.

"- ….. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait paumé au milieu de nulle part quand je suis tombé sur lui y a dix-huit mois ?" Le ton était ouvertement scandalisé.

"- Ben ce sera à lui de vous faire le détail, mais d'après ce que je sais, papa Odin l'a punit et l'a expédié sur terre pour qu'il se débrouille."

L'ancien militaire se frotta le front.

Il avait mal au crâne.

"- Et qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

"- Et bien… Vous allez retourner à votre petite vie pépère. Quant à Loki, je sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais sans doute repartir à zéro quelque part ailleurs, avec une autre identité et une autre bouille."

"- Ou alors nous avons une autre alternative." Coupa Coulson un dossier à la main.

"- Agent…."

"- Dehors Stark. Je veux parler à notre nouvelle recrue."

Tony renifla. Un sourire railleur aux lèvres, il quitta la salle d'infirmerie pour laisser Phil faire son recrutement tranquille.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Malone prendrait la proposition à bras le corps avec plaisir. Il n'était pas le genre de type à aimer vider des ivrognes jusqu'à la retraite.

"- JARVIS? Où sont nos deux zozos ?"

"- Si vous faites référence à nos deux dieux résidents, ils dorment encore, monsieur."

Tony hocha distraitement la tête.

"- Ha, tant mieux. Et bien laissons les dormir tranquille."

Thor ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis qu'il avait vu son frère faire l'andouille sur scène, l'ingénieur n'allait pas lui voler les heures de sommeil que l'assurance d'avoir son frère à l'abri et surtout hors des regards lubriques (le sien comprit, oui, madame) de la moitié de New-York pouvait lui apporter.

##################################

Loki avait ouvert un œil.

Il avait d'abord été surprit de ne pas être dans sa chambre et plus encore de ne pas réagir brutalement à être dans une chambre inconnue sans se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là.

Puis il avait tourné la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec le visage paisible de son grand frère.

La cause de son manque de réaction négative avait été dès lors évidente. Il ne pouvait pas mal réagir quand il dormait dans les bras de son frère.

Il y avait toujours été à l'abri du plus loin qu'il se souvenait.  
Malgré les années passées à tenter de mettre de la distance, malgré la colère, la rage et la peine, les bras de son frère avaient toujours été son plus indispensable Eden.

Profitant que Thor dormait encore, Loki enfouit son museau dans le cou du blond, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, le brun aurait été gêné d'être nu avec ses réactions intempestives matinales, mais c'était Thor, pas n'importe qui.

Un petit frisson qu'il censura strictement lui remonta le long des reins lorsque son bas ventre frotta par accident contre celui de son ainé.

Ses dépravations n'étaient pas celles de Thor et ne le serai jamais probablement. Si Loki avait toujours pu s'en défendre avant, ils étaient frère après tout, c'était devenu plus dur à présent qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté.

Il devait lutter contre les fantaisies qui menaçaient de se faire jour dans son esprit malade et pervers.

Avec un soupir, le jotun finit par se sortir des bras de Thor pour se lever mais son frère ne le laissa pas faire.

"- Reste là, Loki."

La voix endormie fit sourire le prince cadet. Combien de fois avait-il du ruser pour s'extraire de l'étreinte poulpesque de son ainé lorsqu'ils étaient petits…Et même plus vieux…

"- Thor…Il faut que je me lève."

"- Nan"

"- Thor, ne fait pas l'enfant…"

"- Nan ! Veux pas." Bouda encore le blond, plus puéril que jamais.

Loki reprit sa place dans le lit avec un soupir.

Immédiatement, Thor remonta sur lui pour poser sa joue sur son torse pendant que ses bras s'attachaient plus étroitement autour de sa taille fine.

Loki lui caressa doucement la joue.

Il n'y avait guère que là, dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Thor, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à ce genre de geste tendre. Dès qu'ils seraient debout, il se montrerait à nouveau agressif et rancunier même s'il ne le voulait pas, juste parce que c'était une habitude prise depuis trop longtemps. Il avait trop besoin de se protéger depuis trop de siècles pour se laisser aller à montrer son affection à qui que ce soit.

Il ne voulait pas prêter encore le flanc aux cruautés diverses pas plus qu'y exposer Thor.

L'étreinte de son frère avait toujours été son péché mignon. Lorsque le blond l'avait supplié de laisser tomber lorsqu'ils étaient sur la terrasse de la tour Stark près de deux ans auparavant, il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose de plus pour que Loki laisse effectivement tomber et se cache dans les bras de son frère et le suppliant de l'aider. Il était passé très près…Si près… Juste pour que Thor le prenne dans ses bras et le serre contre lui….

Loki ferma les yeux.

Il aimait tellement son frère.

Trop.  
Et pas comme un frère.

Il le savait.

Il en avait honte, mais n'y pouvait rien.

On ne pouvait pas raisonner le cœur. Par contre, on pouvait l'écraser, l'enterrer sous la glace et ne jamais le laisser s'exprimer.

Il était le dieu des mensonges, autant que ça lui serve.

Il hurlait à Thor depuis des années à présent qu'il le haïssait, qu'il haïssait Odin et Asgard… Lui que personne ne croyait jamais, avait de la chance qu'on croit son mensonge comme parole d'évangile.

Mais une fois encore, on croyait ce qui était facile, pas la vérité…

"- Je t'aime Loki." Murmura doucement Thor en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le Jotun tressaillit.  
Qu'est-ce que racontait son frère encore ? Ha ! Oui, imbécile qu'il était.

Il aimait son frère bien sûr.

"- je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor."

Le crétin blond arriverait-il à additionner deux et deux ou était-ce trop difficile pour lui.

"- Tu seras toujours mon frère, Loki."

Ok… Un et un peut-être ?

"- Nous n'avons pas les même parents, Thor. Odin n'est pas mon père, Frigga n'est pas ma mère, tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme ton frère."

"- Mais je t'aime quand même mon frère."

….. Zero et un ?

"- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes comme ton frère !"

Thor jeta un regard de chiot battu à son cadet.

"- Mais…Tu es mon Loki !" Comme si ça expliquait tout.

Pour le prince d'Asgard c'était sans doute le cas.

"- Tu n'es pas mon frère, Thor. Tu pourras le tourner dans tous les sens, tu n'as jamais été mon frère. Nous ne serons jamais frère et je ne VEUX PAS que nous soyons frère !"

Cette fois agacé, Loki se désincarcéra de la prise de son ainé. D'un claquement de doigts, il était habillé et se mettait à la recherche de son ami humain.  
Crétin de Thor.  
Avec ses bêtises, il avait presque eut envie de lui balancer la vérité au visage.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  
S'il le faisait, il perdrait tout.  
Son frère, son respect, le peu qu'il pouvait encore avoir face à ses parents, les rares personnes qui avaient encore un peu de tendresse pour lui à Asgard et Asgard elle-même.

Le prince cadet ne pouvait pas avoir de tendres sentiments pour son frère.  
C'était mal à tellement de niveaux que ça lui en donnait le tournis !

############################################

On toqua à la porte vitrée de la chambre médicale.

"- Entre."

Timide comme tout, Loki ouvrit la porte, entra, puis referma derrière lui.  
Mal à l'aise, il piétina d'un pied sur l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce que son ami lui fasse signe de venir s'asseoir.

"- Le docteur Banner a dit que je serais bon pour le service dans quarante-huit heures. Il veut s'assurer que je n'ai pas de commotion."

"- Bien…"

"- Il m'a dit aussi que tu m'avais sauvé la vie."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- C'est ma faute si tu as été blessé."

"- Tu n'as pas invité ce Docteur Doom à venir démolir ma Buick."

"- Je te la rembourserais hein… Il n'en reste pas assez pour refaire la boite à gant."

"- C'est ce que l'Agent Coulson m'a dit."

Loki accusa physiquement le coup. Il était réellement désolé. Il aimait beaucoup cette vieille voiture. Elle avait beau être dans un état lamentable, elle était confortable comme un vieux fauteuil.

"- …. Tu es vraiment un dieu alors ?"

Le jotun baissa le nez.

"- Il semble bien."

"- Ton copain agent."

"- J'ai failli le tuer hein. Coulson est loin d'être un ami."

"- Un lance par derrière il m'a dit oui."

Loki accusa encore le coup.

"- Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à fermer son bec."

"- Je crois qu'il voulait surtout que je sache où je risquais de mettre les pieds."

"- …. J'ai peur de comprendre."

"- Il m'a proposé un poste. Soi-disant que si j'avais réussi à te survivre dix-huit mois, je pouvais survivre à tout."

Loki se sentit pâlir un peu.

Retourner travailler à la boite sans Malone ? Mais il n'avait certainement pas le droit de lui dénier une chance de se sortir de là.

Il parvint à sourire.

Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression que le destin s'amusait à lui arracher tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bien dans sa vie à un moment ou un autre.

"- Tu vas accepter j'espère ?"

"- …. J'y réfléchis encore. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me retrouver aux prises avec des types comme celui d'hier tous les trois matins. J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de bêtises."

"- Coulson a quinze ans de plus que toi." Contra Loki.

"- Et toi ?"

"- Quoi moi ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Le dieu haussa les épaules.

"-…. Partir… Ou rétablir le sort d'occultation et retourner travailler à la boite."

Malone hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je vois."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre."

L'humain resta silencieux.

Oui, ce n'était pas comme si le dieu avait réussi à démonter Doom tout en le protégeant et qu'il y avait plein d'autres méchants de par le monde. Mieux valait que Loki reste à tortiller du cul sur une scène.

"- Tu es un imbécile des fois."

"- Odin me le répète depuis longtemps."

Incapable de rester plus longtemps au chevet de son am….de l'humain, Loki quitta la chaise.

"- Et bien bon courage parmi le SHIELD. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien."

Puis il sortit sans attendre avant que l'impression d'étouffer ne le reprenne.

"- Monsieur Odinson ? Monsieur Stark vous attends dans… Monsieur Odinson ?"

JARVIS aurait-il été humain qu'il aurait lourdement soupiré.

Le jotun venait de se téléporter.

############################################

Loki boucla son sac sur tout ce qu'il comptait prendre avec lui.

Ces dix-huit mois passé dans cet appartement avaient été les meilleurs depuis bien longtemps même si le boulot qui allait avec n'avait jamais été à son gout.

Au moins payait-il les factures…

Maintenant il allait devoir trouver et un nouvel appart, et un nouveau boulot.

Il aurait bien voulu rester finalement.

Avoir une chance de prouver qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. Mais la solitude faisait partie de sa punition.

Odin lui avait imposé ça en plus du reste. Hors de question qu'il aille pleurer dans les jambes de son frère ou de qui que ce soit.

Même s'il était affreusement tentant de retourner à la tour Stark et d'y demander asile contre son aide, cette option lui était interdite. Et puisque Malone allait rejoindre le SHIELD, l'humain était à présent hors limite également.

Le prince fit rapidement le tour de ce qui avait été sa chambre pendant un an et demi.

Il y abandonnait pas mal de choses mais n'avait pas franchement le choix.

Maintenant, où aller ?

Il chargea le sac sur son épaule

Il pouvait se téléporter où que ce soit mais n'en avait pas envie.

Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir où il allait.  
Il allait simplement se rendre à la gare routière et prendre un billet au hasard pour une grande ville. Il verrait bien où ses pas le mèneraient. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il partirait au hasard… Quand le poids des silences avait été trop lourd à Asgard quand il n'était encore qu'un très jeune adulte, il avait plus d'une fois plié les gaules et disparu pendant quelques mois ou années à explorer au hasard les neufs royaumes.

Une fois, il était même tombé amoureux d'un jeune fermier. Pour le conquérir, il avait pris sa forme féminine puis l'avait épousé. Les huit années passées avec l'humain avaient été une période de paix. Lorsqu'un accident avait tué son mari et leurs enfants, Loki était finalement rentré à Asgard encore plus blessé qu'il n'en était partit.

Frigga avait mis longtemps à l'aider à refaire surface. Personne à part elle ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé.  
Elle était la seule à savoir jusqu'à quelle profondeur s'enracinait la déchéance et la honte de son cadet. Il lui était reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'ait pas chassé et l'ai soutenu.

Qu'elle ait tut l'outrage qu'il représentait pour la famille royale à Odin et Thor également.

Loki restait malgré tout étonné que son frère accepte aussi facilement son travers le plus honteux. Et reconnaissant également.

Pour caricaturer une émission qu'il avait vu avec Malone quelques mois plus tôt, il imaginait très bien Odin lui balancer Gungnir à la figure et un "Pas de PD chez moi !" braillé d'une voix nasillarde s'il en venait à faire ce que les mortels appelaient un coming out devant le roi d'Asgard.

Loki descendit les onze étages de la tour d'habitation puis héla un taxi.

"- La gare routière s'il vous plait."

Il n'avait pas plus tôt mit ses fesses dans le taxi qu'il regrettait déjà le petit mot qu'il avait laissé à son frère sur la table de la cuisine de l'appartement avec les trois mois de loyer d'avance pour Malone. Il faisait confiance à l'humain pour donner la lettre à son frère.

##############################################

"- Bon, alors il est passé où Rodolphe ?"

"- Il s'est téléporté, monsieur."

"- Ca, on est d'accord, mais où ?"

"- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Mes capteurs ne sont pas calibrés pour percevoir la magie." Cingla l'IA, piquée.

Tony leva les mains.

"- Désolé J, je ne voulais pas remettre tes compétences en cause."

L'IA resta silencieuse, noyant le salon de sa réprobation muette.

Assit sur le canapé, désolé, Thor fixait ses mains sans rien dire pendant que Coulson compulsait un dossier.

"- Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en proposant au sergent Malone de rejoindre le SHIELD aussi vite." Finit-il par avouer. "J'imagine que c'est au final ce qui a poussé Loki à fuir."

Thor ne put qu'approuver.

"- Mon frère a l'habitude de l'abandon. Et pire, il a l'habitude d'encourager ceux qui finissent par l'abandonner à avancer sans lui et à ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il reste en arrière."

C'est ce que Loki avait fait quand ils avaient commencé à apprendre l'art des armes. Au début, Thor avait tenté d'aider son frère défaillant mais Loki l'avait gentiment poussé à avancer sans lui jusqu'à ce que le prince blond finisse par l'oublier derrière lui jusqu'à se moquer de ses capacités bien en deçà de ce que tout le monde attendait d'un prince de la maison Odinson. La même chose s'était répété un nombre incalculable de fois avec autant "d'amis" du jeune prince. Il n'y avait qu'en magie que personne n'avait réussi à le dépasser. Pour le reste….

Rares étaient ceux qui se souvenaient que Loki ait pu oblitérer ses propres envies du moment que les leurs étaient satisfaites.

Que Loki ai fini par en avoir assez de se soumettre et ai fini par péter les plombs était plus que naturel.

"- Enfin, ça ne nous dit pas où il a pu passer."

"- Si mon frère ne veut pas être retrouvé, il ne le sera pas, Ami Stark."

##################################################

Le libraire fit descendre le rideau de fer devant de devanture du magasin.

La journée avait été longue.

D'autant plus longue qu'on était en Alaska et qu'on était fin de l'été.

Le soleil ne s'était pas couché depuis près de deux mois.  
A peine le ciel se zébrait-il de rose vers minuit pendant une petite heure avant que la lumière ne reprenne ses droits.

Loki inspira largement l'air glacial de la petite ville.

Il était bien ici.

Ho, la vie n'y était pas facile, loin de là. La température montait rarement au-dessus de 10 degrés l'été, l'hiver, lorsque plus personne ne pouvait quitter sa maison, elle descendait fréquemment sous les moins soixante. Bien sûr, le jotun n'en souffrait pas.

Il avait investi une vieille cabane de trappeur abandonné qu'il avait retapé l'été précédent.

Nombreux dans le village avaient été ceux qui avait été persuadés qu'il ne survivrait pas à l'hiver avec son simple tas de bois pour se chauffer et sans groupe électrogène.

Lorsque la neige avait fait monter les congères à plus de deux mètres en moins d'une nuit, le jotun avait simplement assumé sa véritable apparence et avait passé les quatre mois suivant à chasser comme il l'avait appris dans son enfance et son adolescence pour se nourrir.  
Le froid n'était plus un ennemi mais un allié.

A devoir vivre de ce qu'il était, Loki avait établi d'abord une paix précaire avec le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, puis s'y était habitué avant de finalement s'y faire.

La chasse était devenue également plus facile à mesure qu'il apprenait à utiliser ses talents naturels en plus de ses compétences de chasseur acquises avec Thor dans le bocage Asgardien. Très vite, il ne s'était plus passé une chasse sans qu'il ne prenne au moins un orignal, un cerf ou même une fois ou deux, un ours. Il avait vite pris l'habitude de partager ses prises avec les villageois.  
Bien sûr, il se présentait à eux sous sa forme d'Aesir, si proche d'une forme humaine qu'ils ne voyaient pas la différence.  
En échange de la viande, plusieurs vieux du village lui avaient appris à tanner les peaux pour remplacer ses vêtements usés en attendant le printemps et la réouverture des magasins, lorsque les avions d'Air Alaska pourraient revenir faire des livraisons.

Une paix certaine avait fini par envahir le jotun même s'il se languissait toujours autant sinon davantage encore de son frère.

Son ami humain lui manquait aussi, mais il savait qu'il était bien mieux à faire partie du SHIELD qu'à continuer à taper des ivrognes qui tripotaient les filles à la sortie de la boite de nuit.

Plus que de la paix, il reconnaissait l'anesthésie lente qui avait fini par l'étreindre.

Comme si le froid avait fini par le pénétrer pour insensibiliser une partie de sa personnalité.

Il vivait au jour le jour, incapable de se projeter… Refusant même de se projeter une fois de plus.

Il avait conscience de s'être construit sa propre prison mais avait trop espéré quelques mois avant pour prendre encore le risque d'avoir mal une fois de plus. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il ait cicatrisé suffisamment.

Souvent, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté mais très vite, les ordres d'Odin reprenaient leurs droits.

Il devait se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas à courir dans les jupes de son frère.

De façon ridicule dans ce village du bout du monde, ce qui lui manquait le plus n'était pas l'approvisionnement de la grande ville, les livraisons à domicile à 2h du mat ou la télé par câble. Non… C'était cette foutue barre de danse qu'il détestait pourtant tellement.

Il avait été jusqu'à en installer une dans son salon pour ne pas perdre la main.  
C'était quelque chose dans laquelle il était doué. Aussi humiliant cela soit-il pour un prince, pourquoi aurait-il abandonné ce jeu ?

Et puis… C'était peut-être la dernière rébellion qui lui restait.

Le jotun sauta par-dessus un pack de neige pour entrer chez lui.  
A ces latitudes, la neige ne fondait jamais vraiment.

Il se débarrassa de ses couches de vêtements pour ne garder que son pagne de lin puis prit son arc de chasse.

Ha ! Comme Barton se moquerait bien de lui… Mais l'arc était infiniment plus efficace pour chasser dans la forêt d'Alaska que le fusil. Les armes à feu risquaient de déclencher des chutes de neige, le bruit faisait fuir les proies à des kilomètres à la ronde… Non, mieux valait un arc et des flèches.

Loki installa le carquois sur son dos puis sonda mentalement les environs pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait de rencontrer aucun humain avant de sortir de chez lui.

Il avait envie de cerf depuis deux jours.

Silencieux comme seul un jotun en chasse peut l'être dans la neige, il se faufila entre les arbres.

D'une longue foulée élastique qui avalait les kilomètres, il ne mit guère de temps à trouver la trace d'une harde de cervidés.

Il les suivit sur quelques kilomètres puis s'arrêta.

Parfait… Il avait une vue idéale sur ses proies.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour choisir sa victime : un vieux male cabossé qui trainait la patte. La bête était saine mais vieille. Le cuir serait solide, la viande durerait longtemps… Parfait.

Loki encocha une flèche puis tira d'un mouvement fluide.

Le vieil animal s'abattit si doucement qu'il n'effraya même pas le reste de la harde.

La flèche était entrée dans l'œil pour frapper directement le cerveau.  
L'animal était mort sur le coup.

Loki s'approcha sans bruit de sa victime, chassant en douceur le reste du troupeau.

Il vida l'animal sur place puis plaça la bête de deux cents kilos sur son épaule pour retourner à sa maison. Pour un jotun comme pour un Asgardien, deux cents kilos, ce n'était pas plus dérangeant qu'un sac à main pour Natasha.

###########################################

Fascinés, les Avengers regardaient le film prit par satellite.

Retrouver Loki avait été plus que difficile. Sans compter que QUI irait s'enterrer en Alaska ! Même Thor était d'accord. Loki était un rat des villes. L'Alaska était bien le dernier endroit où le chercher.

"- T'es vraiment sur que c'est ton frère ce truc à poil et tout bleu ?"

"- Oui ami Stark. Je reconnaitrais les marquages claniques et royaux de mon frère n'importe où."

"- Mais… Bleu ?"

"- Mon frère est un jotun. Un géant des glaces. Leur couleur naturelle est le bleu. C'est bien mon frère, ami Stark. Je vous l'assure."

"- … Alors on fait quoi? Si on se pointe il va encore filer, on peut compter là-dessus."

"- Père m'a confirmé que la raison de sa fuite est certainement une obéissance trop stricte à ses ordres. Odin a interdit à mon frère de venir me demander de l'aide. Sans doute a-t-il estimé que puisque sa couverture était non seulement totalement perdue mais qu'en plus, son ami allait rejoindre ses "ennemis", il ne lui était pas possible de rester. Il se serait retrouvé trop largement à mon…a notre contact."

"- Des fois, ton frère est super con. LA fois où il aurait dû envoyer les ordres de ton père se faire voir, il marche dedans."

"- Mon frère est déterminé à se racheter et à pouvoir être tranquille, ami Barton."

"- Ton frère est surtout très troublé." Contra Banner. "Il a surtout besoin de soutient. Pas d'être chassé encore et encore."

"- Je réitère ma question." Coupa Tony. "On fait quoi ?"

"- On va le chercher évidement."

"- Cap…."

"- S'il veut vraiment se racheter, sa place est avec nous. Il a prouvé qu'il faisait des efforts, maintenant, il est temps qu'il arrête tout court de se cacher."

"- Ben bonne chance pour le lui faire comprendre."

"- Mon frère a toujours été l'artisan de sa propre prison." Soupira doucement Thor.

"- Et c'est pas comme si toi et tes petits camarades ne lui aviez jamais tendu la masse, les planches et les clous pour qu'il construise tout tout seul comme un grand bien sûr."

Thor baissa le nez, coupable.

"- J'en suis navré, Ami Stark."

"- C'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faudra t'excuser. Et ton vieux aussi il pourra demander pardon dans la foulée aussi."

Coulson se leva calmement.

"- Et bien, allons y alors. JARVIS, fait prévenir l'agent Mac Carty."

Dubitatif, Barton fit la moue.

"- Est-ce que intelligent de prendre Malone avec nous ?"

"- Je suis sûr que Loki sera heureux de voir les personnes qui lui sont chères."

"- Ben dans ce cas autant envoyer que Thor et Malone hein."

"- Silence Clint."

"- Oui chef."

Le groupe monta dans le quinjet.

#########################################

L'appareil s'était posé en bordure la ville.

Tous les habitants étaient bien sur venus aux nouvelles. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on venait les voir.

Pire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que les AVENGERS venaient les voir !

Comme ils n'étaient pas sur du visage que portait Loki pour les habitants, le groupe les avait juste questionné sur "le dernier arrivant de la ville, sans doute là depuis un an ou deux maximum".

Tous avaient pointés du doigt la petite librairie et son propriétaire, pour l'instant partit chasser pour faire des réserves pour l'hiver.

Les Avengers étaient partit attendre le retour de Loki à sa cabane. Ils avaient conscience de la présence curieuse des habitants qui se cachaient autour mais s'en fichaient un peu.

Ce fut une sensation qui avertit Thor de la présence de son frère bien avant qu'il ne le voit.

Immédiatement, le dieu bondit parmi les frondaisons pour se ruer sur son frère.

"- LOKI !"

Le jotun sursauta.  
Sa prise du jour tomba par terre.

Il n'eut même pas la reflexe de se téléporter à l'abri qu'il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un grand Asgardien en larmes.

"- T….Thor ?"

Le cœur du jotun se serra.

Thor ici ? Ça voulait dire partir encore n'est-ce pas ?

Le prince blond secoua doucement son frère à la peau bleue.

"- Ne compte pas fuir une fois de plus, Loki. J'ai discuté avec père. Il t'autorise à nous rejoindre si tu le souhaites."

Surprit davantage encore, Loki en resta sans voix un long moment. Vraiment ? Ça voulait dire que sa punition était levée ?

"- Je… Ça veut dire qu'il m'a pardonné ?"

La voix de son petit frère était si pleine d'espoir que Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Son étreinte sur Loki s'accentua.

"- Bien sûr petit frère… Tu n'as plus à rester tout seul. Rentre à la maison avec moi s'il te plait…."

Loki hésita.

"- Thor…"

"- S'il te plait Loki... J'ai besoin de toi…. Et puis… je m'étais habitué à te voir danser. Ça me manque de ne plus t'avoir pour moi tout seul tous les soirs.

Loki pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

Ha… Donc son frère avait fini par réaliser qu'il ne dansait que pour lui finalement.

Il détourna la tête.

"- Désolé."

Thor le força à relever le nez puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Non mon frère… Ne soit pas désolé. Rentre avec moi…."

Les joues bleues passèrent au violet.

Son frère… THOR venait de l'embrasser ?

Ho par les chaussettes trouées d'Odin….

Incapable de dire non, il prit la main que lui tendit son frère, reprit le daim qu'il avait tué sur son épaule puis le suivit tranquillement.

Le sourire de Thor valait bien toutes les inquiétudes du monde.

Par contre, le sien fondit immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le village était là.  
Un hoquet de surprise parcourut les villageois devant son apparence. Certains eurent même le réflexe de fuir. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que Steve s'avance pour venir lui donner une claque sur l'épaule.

"- Bon retour parmi nous."

Si Captain America accueillait aussi aisément la créature bleue, elle ne devait pas être dangereuse non ?

Une fois encore, Loki fit son sac.  
Cette fois, pourtant, son frère et son ami ancien militaire, ancien videur et nouvel agent du SHIELD l'y aidèrent.

Puis il reprit la main de Thor et monta dans le quinjet qui le ramenait à New York


End file.
